Turning Tables
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After slaying Ganondorf, Link settles down at Lon Lon Ranch and finds love in Malon's arms. But how can his girlfriend put into words that the same safety she feels with him in the bedroom, she wants him to feel with her? And that she wants to dominate him with almost embarrassing fervor? Commission for Nevran.
1. Chapter 1

Life constantly sought to pull Link and Malon apart, but their fates seemed oddly intertwined. The green-clad boy with the fairy who a very young Malon was awed by when he so easily befriended Epona was the same one who seven years came in out of nowhere looking a little too handsome for his own good as he ended Ingo's wrongful dominance of her family farm, saving her from a life under his cruel thumb and even rescuing Epona from being prepared as a gift to Ganondorf. And then he left again, off to fight monsters on the back of the horse who he had left such a lasting impression on that after seven years she worked in perfect concert with him. It was a marvel to see.

Sometimes, in the morning, when Malon looked over to the horizon, she could see in the distance Link, her hero, riding Epona through the fields after a night of slaying monsters, on his way to find more monsters to slay. Half of her was filled with pride and hope by the sight, while the other half wished he would slow down, that he would relax and not run himself so ragged.

That he would come back.

In the passing years, the fairy boy had become a bit of a fixation for her, and his return only solidified the legend. He was back and an adult, and she had to admit that he looked even better than she could have hoped he'd grown up to be when he returned. But it left her lonely heart with longing; there was nobody else on the ranch, and save for delivery runs to Kakariko she had little human interaction to enjoy. But there Link was, always off in the distance. A hero with a love of animals and a courage that she envied, underselling her own strength as she helped her father overcome his depression and retake the family ranch all over again. In the back of her mind, she always hoped that Link would come back to her for more than a spell or a second to feed his horse.

One day, he did.

He was barely conscious as Epona carried him slowly through the ranch entrance, his sword still covered with the green ichor of Ganon. His body was battered, bruised, and cut. He'd pushed all of his injuries and aches off to the side for the sake of the fight, but he'd gone far too long now without rest. It was time to rest, and he didn't even know when his horse carried him off where he would go. In fact, he wasn't sure where he was until he heard Malon's surprised voice calling out to him, "Fairy boy!" He looked weakly over toward her as she dropped the feed bag she'd been pouring out into one of the troughs, breaking into a mad dash across the grassy field toward him, even as her long skirt fluttered about and threatened to trip her up. Making her way to Epona, she held tightly onto Link's bloody shoulder as his head lifted up to stare at her. "Are you okay?" Although the darkness over the castle to the north had broken, she had no idea yet what happened.

"Yeah," he said weakly, out of breath, ready to sleep. How long had it been since he last slept well? Probably not since his seven year slumber; little naps here and there had not been easy or filled with pleasant dreams, and even when he wasn't shaken from his sleep by nightmares, he never rested long enough to feel truly recovered. "I'm fine. It's over, Malon. I-I did it." He began to slip off of the saddle, limp enough that it could have been confused with falling off of her, but it was indeed intentional.

She caught him, grunting a little as the weight of a muscular adult man going limp against her required quite a bit of strength to support. "Did what?" Malon asked, increasingly worried, panicking as she mistook all of the wounds that the final battle had brought on for ones more severe than they were. After all, his clothes had burns and tears all over them, his skin battered, covered in soot and cuts and bruises... He looked rough, and he wasn't exactly making much sense. Having picked up some sense of first aid to tend to the animals and to her lazy father had not given her a sense of whether or not his many injuries were fatal or not, and she was on a panicked, high alert. The thought of her fairy boy having returned only to take his last breath in her arms was not a good one.

"Ganondorf," Link panted, finding it hard to form a proper sentence in his breathless state. Through talking to Zelda, he'd managed to keep the adrenaline from the final battle high, but its steady wearing off was leaving him ready to sleep for another seven years. "He's dead, Malon. We-we're free now. And I... I need to rest. I'm just gonna-" His head went limp down against Malon's shoulder, and for the first time in months, Link slept.

He'd earned it.

In the passing months after the fall of Ganondorf, the kingdom of Hyrule underwent extensive reconstruction, but missing from all of it was the hero that people wanted to celebrate. Link remained at the Lon Lon Ranch even as Castle Town was rebuilt and people began to filter back in, as the Gorons and Zora retook their homes. He could have become a knight, could have taken Impa's place as the princess's personal aid and guard, but he chose a life far away from all of that instead; he'd spent too long fighting to want to continue to do so, seeking instead a life of retirement where he could find a good living elsewhere. After slaying the likes of Volvagia and Ganon, ranch work was honestly a breeze, and he felt oddly at peace as he settled into a daily routine that didn't involve throwing bombs around.

And waking up next to Malon every morning certainly helped.

He hadn't initially expected to end up in love with the gorgeous redhead. He'd just needed a quiet place to settle down, a place he would find work where he wouldn't have to be 'the hero' in everybody's eyes. Growing up with the Kokiri had given Link a love of nature and animals that made him a logical fit, and the work provided the physicality he'd certainly developed the body for without the rigidity of combat. It just felt right to him, and of course, it meant that Epona could be 'home', not having to choose between him or Malon. But then, over the passing weeks, Link couldn't help but fall for Malon anyway. For her smile, for the skill she had with animals, for the way she looked after his wounds in the two whole days he slept through.

When he found himself lying atop her in a bale of hay, their morning milking having gone completely off the rails as they just focused on the warmth of each others' bodies against theirs, he could tell in her lips that she'd realized her feelings for him much quicker than he had. But while he wanted to shirk away from people who thought of him as 'the hero', he had little problem with being with somebody who saw him as 'her hero'. Young and eager to know something more than the bitter darkness of the world that Malon had grown up in and Link had dispelled, their romance was an intense one, but there was a deep enough connection that they knew it to be more than puppy love or merely getting carried away with their youth.

Even if their 'fun' was out of hand enough to give that impression.

Malon pushed Link down into the hair, laughing as her body followed after his. "Put your shirt back on!" she teased as she seized his lip, pressing down into him tightly as the buckets of milk remained full and off in the corner, somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed or knocked over by the two happy lovers taking the phrase "a roll in the hay" intensely literally.

"I thought you liked it when my shirt was off," Link retorted, which spurred Malon to swing his shirt against his chest lightly as her other hand ran along his bared stomach. Truth be told, she absolutely did, and he knew it; how could he not tease her about it? Especially when it made her cheeks go pink and her lips press into his with almost embarrassed joy. Malon was so vibrant and excited, and that joyfulness was infectious; Link adored soaking it in and playing along with her, for all of the many ways it lightened up his life and helped him put behind him everything that came in the past. "And you're the one who pounced on me."

"We're supposed to be working!" Malon said, even as she ran her fingers between the defined muscles of his chest, even as she felt his hands going for the hem of her dress and pulling it up a little bit. She certainly wasn't doing anything to stop him from doing so. "And here you are, all shirtless and trying to make a girl weak and fill her mind with lewd thoughts. You know what you're doing to me." She shivered a little against his kiss as she felt his hands running up her legs, fingertips teasing the soft flesh as he pulled her dress up further and further.

"Is it working?" Link asked, smirking as he leaned his head back a little, staring up at Malon's bright face, her silken red hair dangling down over her face as she beamed back at him with her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. It was far from the first morning milking session to go awry in such a fun way, but this time they'd at least finished their work before someone made the move. Although considering how much of a fill they'd had of each others' bodies the night before, it was still nigh inexcusable for them to be so unable to keep their hands off one another.

Lifting up off of his body, Malon's eyes slowly lidded. "Get these pants off and I'll show you."

Malon wasn't the only person who found their lover's charms irresistible, and Link had an even worse luck hiding it than the girl who shoved him into a pile of hay. As he took his pants off, his erection was incredibly obvious, and Malon's tongue dragged across her lips in a show of pure excitement as her eyes stared at his lap. Their flirtatious come-ons were always wonderfully paid off by the reveal of his cock rigid and needy, and this had been no different from those other times, but made even better by the way his pants pushed the rigid length down until it was fully revealed, which given his size left her quite excited. So excited that she was reaching for his base before she even had sight of the tip, slipping down his body so that she was leaned down over his lap just in time for his cock to be fully freed and for her hand to bring the tip up to her greedy lips.

"You might be the worst thing that ever happened to my work ethic," Malon purred, smiling up at her lover as he made himself comfortable atop the hay. Her hot, wet breaths running along his cock made it twitch in her grasp, and her slowly parting were so enticing, so eager. It left the anticipation to build madly for a moment as her hand began to pump slowly, stroking up and down his length until she'd made him throb with desire, at which point she finally pressed her tongue against it and dragged. It was a slow drag, one that let her watch and savour the way Link's core tightened as he grunted, almost having to hold back the urge to just push forward and claim her mouth right there.

She loved making him squirm, and it was something she continued to cultivate as she lapped at his cock, quick strokes of her tongue up and down his shaft leaving it slick with smears of saliva that her hand gladly rubbed into his length, making it wetter and easier to pump her hand along as she stared up at him, bright blue eyes wide gleaming with lust as she tasted his shaft, taunting him with the promise of more and more, but not without building up a bit of a tease first.

In truth, this was Malon's way of balancing her innermost desires. She hadn't been entirely honest with Link about her sexual interests, in fact quite embarrassed by the fact that she honestly wanted nothing more than to utterly dominate the dirty blond Hylian. It was a desire that ran filthy and into some quite lewd places she never really had the confidence to tell Link about, but she wanted to outright own him in the bedroom, even maybe use that strap-on she'd hidden away in her bedroom after buying it some years earlier in a fit of curiosity in a store she ought not to have been in. She could never tell him as much, in no way knowing how to articulate to her hero how much she wanted to utterly invert matters, but at least she could string him along with teases and really leave him squirming when the opportunity did present itself.

Malon's keen eyes carefully watched the way that Link moved and squirmed about under her touch. Her hand continued to pump steadily, her tongue slithering circles along his head and running up and down his shaft. The licks were merciless and they ensured that Link was climbing steadily toward his peak, but slowly enough to leave him squirming madly in the hay as he wanted may, needed more. Her mouth was right there, so wet and hot, just begging for his cock, perfect to be wrapped around him and suck him down deep, but Malon kept to the broad strokes of her tongue along his shaft, almost expert in their placement and cadence to prevent it from building him up too much.

The effect was maddening, of course. Link groaned and twisted, his eyes shutting tightly as he drew in a sharp breath. "Malon," he groaned, hand drifting down to caress her cheek and run through her silky, bright red hair. "You keep doing this to me." It was an intense feeling, to be under her touch, at her mercy and to be shown so little of it. He savoured her teasing, loved the way she took charge and seized control; Malon had a great courage to her as well, even if she didn't see it, a strength and boldness that he was all too happy to bow down to. He may have been the Hero of Time, but Malon was not some meek little damsel who he needed to save, and he adored that about her. Far be it from her to just give him what he needed, the teased him, left him groaning and begging, and despite the throbbing frustration that came from being denied release, he loved it. "Come on."

"Then ask me for it," she teased, a twinkle in her eye as she continued to lick along his shaft, loving that she could get that brief glimpse of control even while she was on her knees and giving him head. It was an incredible power she wielded seemingly without fully understand what she truly had in her hands.

"Please stop teasing me," Link groaned; when a beautiful woman was licking his cock, he was far from above begging. His cock throbbed in her hand, and as her tongue flicked against his tip, pre-cum leaked out onto it, igniting her taste buds and conveying the desperate need within him. "Come on, Malon. It's too early to hold me back like this."

Smirking, Malon sighed, rolling her eyes a little bit as she conceded to his request. "Only because you asked nicely," she said softly, pushing forward and giving him exactly what he wanted. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock as she took him into her mouth, hot and wet and utterly receptive to his shaft. She'd pushed him far enough, and now it was time to capitalize on the primed hero who would have eaten out of the palm of her hand if she asked him to, but being a kind lover, she chose to let him reap the benefits of his frustrations as well, quickly sucking down, bobbing her head along his dick as her eyes continued to stare up at him, smoldering with lust at the smile she saw shining back at her, and at the muscular body she had to look up to get there.

She sucked him down deeper and deeper with each bob of her head, his already slick shaft becoming even wetter as a healthy coating of saliva was left on his needy, turgid flesh. Her tongue lapped and slithered along his shaft inside of her mouth, swirling about excitedly as her pursed lips formed an incredibly tight seal, firm enough to make each upward bob of her head tug a little bit. Considering that only months earlier both of them had been incredibly awkward virgins clueless about what they were doing but absolutely certain they wanted nothing more than everything with each other, the turnaround in her ability to leave Link struggling to keep his hips still as she worked him over was something that left Link in awe.

But that awe was rather short-lived. His fuse had been lit by the time Malon wrapped her lips around his cock, and the steady bobbing of her head was his rapid undoing. He groaned, hips pushing forward as he briefly lost control over himself, but Malon was even quicker than he was; his groans were so obvious, his warning signs so incredibly telegraphed. She couldn't speak to his ability as a warrior to mask his motions, but as a lover, he was loud and utterly unsubtle. Which meant that as close as he was, Malon could still spring her surprise on him, pulling her head up and tilting his cock toward his stomach, one final lick against his frenulum setting him off as her hand continued to work, leaving his cum spurting all over his stomach as he squirmed and writhed excitedly in the hay pile, hips thrusting upward to hump her hand and the air as his warm, thick, gooey cum settled onto his abs.

But as he came, Link's eyes were on Malon, and he saw something in there. A brief glimmer of dominance and glee over her position above him, reveling in the control she exerted in the bedroom over him when she gave him her toppish blowjobs. He knew she enjoyed teasing him, but he saw something more than that in her eyes, and he was curious about it and how deep it ran. As was traditional after one went down on the other, Malon pulled herself up and went for Link's lips, kissing him as she bore down against his body. On any other day, he would have rolled her onto her back, pulled her dress up, and taken her right there in the hay. But, curious about what he was seeing and wanting Malon to open up, he decided to try something else.

Rather than tilt her over, his hands held her in place atop him as he touched her, grabbing a hold of her hips and her plush ass, meeting her kiss hungrily. "I want to do something different," he said softly into her lips as his grip squeezed on and off, each time bunching up more of her dress beneath his fingers, exposing more and more of her legs as he did so.

Practically bouncing in his lap-and rubbing her dress against his still rigid cock in the process-Malon was far too wound up to say no to virtually anything Link had in mind. The power trip that came from the tease and the intensified hunger that going down on Link induced had left her far too needy, ready for whatever he had in mind, whatever he wanted to do. She just wanted to get off and feel something raw and intense during their all too frequent morning rolls in the hay. "Anything," she panted into his lips.

"I want you to ride me." Even after exerting her authority over his oral treatment, Malon always ended up on her back or against the wall with Link putting all of those muscles to work at the noble cause of leaving her breathless. But Link wanted to see what there was beneath her eyes, to let that spark catch flame and grow into something fierce.

It was a surprising request, one that left Malon looking in confusion at her boyfriend, but he seemed completely serious, and he had finally seized the hem of her dress into his grip, everything up to her navel exposed to the air, her panties now the only thing keeping him out of her as she ground the outline of her mound against his length. She didn't know what he was playing at, or that he was even playing at anything at all, and in her earnest, she nodded, her hands leaving his chest to seize her panties and slip them down. "That sounds fun," she purred, hands running down her legs as she guided them off of her, only to settle back down into his lap as he sat straight upright. Her hand seized the base of his cock, trying to get it steady and lined up with her incredibly needy, dripping pussy.

Sinking down slowly, Malon gasped as she felt his cock ease into her, gravity helping to pull her down into his lap. Her arms went nervously over his shoulders, the redheaded ranch hand unsure about how to take care of a situation like this; she never had before, but she was eager to try. Especially with Link smiling back at her, so supportive and eager to see her succeed. Once she had him down to the hilt inside of her, she pulled up, calling back to muscle memory about how she would buck against him with her back to the wall, how she squirmed on the bed, to get an idea of what to do, even if this was all so new to her.

New or not, she had a good handle on what to do, and her hips soon found themselves winding up into a steady roll, a nice rhythm to accompany the heated friction of his thick cock running along her inner walls, the grinding proving intense to both of them. The two lovers shook, gripping one another tightly as they writhed, moaning needily into one anothers' lips as hands grabbed at each others' bodies; the change in position and in who was holding the reigns did nothing to curb the intense passion between them. They were alight and utterly in love, and the raw electricity of their lovemaking drove them mad no matter which position they were in.

Malon could feel the difference, though. She felt it in the way she moved, not just adding to someone else's motions, but carrying most of the work; her knees pressed into the hay for balance as she moved atop his cock, utterly in control of the pace and the depth, and in her greedy, needy state, she wanted him quick and deep. There was a rush of excitement as she dictated their sex, as she moved frantically atop Link's lap, unable to pry her lips away from his as she kissed her hero feverishly. She didn't want this to draw to a close for anything.

Link could see the excitement in her eyes, that he was indeed fostering something electric and excited, and he wanted to see where it went. His hands settled onto her back and her head, running fingers through her hair as he held tightly to her, moaning into her lips, his hips taking the supporting role of merely accentuating her motions as best he could; her bounces were sloppy, driven by excitement more than experience, but he didn't particularly mind how carried away she got. She looked beautiful atop him and in control, and the glee upon her face made clear that this taste of dominance was the spark of something deeper, something more excited. He wanted to get to the bottom of what it was, but for the moment, all he wanted to do was cum again.

Malon's spine arched back a little, her lips tearing away from his as she pushed her breasts tightly against his bare chest, her dress still covering her upper body but doing little to dull the feeling. Her neck was bared, and she was expecting him to go for it, perhaps even go for some bits, but he didn't remaining steadily rocking as he instead let her shiver and squirm. She realized what he was doing at that moment, her cheeks burning bright pink as he conceded the moment to her, and yet with her frantic bucking setting their bodies aflame, she didn't even take issue with that fact, savouring the taste of control he gave her. It was an addictive glimpse of something more, something she had secretly hungered after for so long, and it almost felt as though Link was trying to coax it from her as their bodies met in frantic, eager unison.

But something else was coaxed from them first. Malon howled as she pitched forward and seized her lover's lips once more, planting a fiery, needy kiss to his lips as she twisted in frantic, electric delight. Her orgasm was intense and it was overbearing, leaving her twisting and bucking, having to silence herself in a kiss to keep from being so loud it sent the animals into a panic. Her fingernails dug tightly into Link's shoulders to keep herself under control, but she found herself only even worse off for it; she wanted to do so much more than that. But the sharp pain was surprisingly what did Link in, rewarding Malon for the amazing ride with a jet of hot cum pumping into her, leaving her with a spreading warmth as she went limp in his arms, breathless and gasping and utterly shocked at what she had just mustered.

"So," Link said, stroking some stray red hairs as he smiled against his panting lover. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Malon shivered a little, the final assurance that Link had been able to gleam her inner desires, or at least that she had some. "I have a bit of a... It's hard to... Link, look, I..." She sighed, clearly unable to find the words as she set her head down against his chest. "This isn't easy for me to say."

"Can you please try?" he asked, gentle as he held her close, soft and affectionate, as supportive as he could be. He wanted Malon to feel safe in his arms, like she could tell him anything. Because she could; he had chosen a life with her, and there was no sense in making communication awkward.

"Listen, I know that you're strong and courageous, that you're the hero who doesn't need anyone to protect you. You're all of those things, and I feel so safe when you're with me. Even when you have me pinned against the wall and you're just going, and you don't stop for hours and I..." She whined a little, biting her lip as the arousal began to swell up again. "I know that."

"But?" he asked, remaining affectionate as she found her way around her point.

"But I want to be all of those things for you, too." Her hands slid up to find his, for her fingers to thread between his and bring them from her hair and cheek to rest at their sides in each others' grasp. "I want to be able to protect you from... From everything. I want you to have that same sense of safety in my arms, and I want to be able to be in control too. I know it might seem strange, but I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to... To take you. To have a strong, muscular hero submitting to me." Her hands held his tightly, her head lifting off his shoulder as she looked at him, as if nervous and hoping that he wasn't going to pull away from her outright.

But not only did he not, he leaned closer instead, giving her nervously pursed lips a few soft kisses until the muscles in them eased up. "I always had a suspicion; you had too much fun teasing me, but it felt like more than you being flirty." His fingers tightened in turn, holding her firmly and closely. "Maybe it's about time I start letting someone else make me feel, instead of the other way around. You want this, and I want to make you happy, so we can try it. I don't know everything you want, but... Why don't we make it a surprise?" He gave her one final peck. "Tonight, if you'd like. But we have to get back to working if we want to do that."

Malon's chest tightened in joy, and even if it was the opposite of what she should have done, she let loose all of the happy emotions rushing through her by smothering her boyfriend in excited kisses. There seemed no better way for him to have taken the news, and she couldn't wait for that night, and for showing him her strap-on.


	2. Chapter 2

The hero of time was perhaps a little more intimidated by the sight of Malon's strap-on than he thought he would have been. Malon had fished it out of some deep reaches of her room to show it to Link, to be absolutely certain that he was ready for the night she had in mind; it was only fair he knew, and this wasn't something she wanted to spring as a grand surprise onto him. It was a bit bigger than Link had been expecting, not quite an exact match but certainly rather close in length and girth to his own cock. It was a surprise, but he wanted to give Malon a chance, and it wasn't so much a turn-on as just utterly out of nowhere; it gave concrete reality to what they were doing that night and to what she had in mind, and it left him squirming a little bit on the bed. But perhaps most surprising of it all to Link was the way it excited him, and due to both of them being completely naked, the throb that followed was there for both of them to see.

"If you're nervous about it, we don't have to do it ," she said softly, climbing onto the bed and leaving the strap-on off by the edge of it as she crawled onto her lover, seeking her lips and body against his. "We can start slower, or just have a normal night until you're ready to do it." The last thing she wanted was to rush Link, after all.

"No, it's okay,' he said, running fingers through her hair as he pressed gentle kisses into her lips. "I want to do this with you, it just hasn't seemed real until right now." His other hand ran down her back slowly, soothing and reassuring her that he was ready for this. "I trust you with this, Malon, and I know that we can both feel good this way. Let me feel safe in your arms."

Malon had to hold back a tear as Link reassured her in the most succinct way possible that this would be okay. It was exactly what she needed to hear, soothing away her worries as she slowly pulled upright, straddling his lap and teasing her boyfriend's rigid, needy cock against the cleft of her ass. She could feel his excitement, but she knew that his desire to make her happy and do with her what she wanted may not have translated well into everything they were going to do that night. "Okay Link, we will. But I want you to let me know if you want me to stop, okay? We can pause at any time if you need something or if you're not enjoying what happens. Don't go along with something you're uncomfortable with for me, please." The last bit came with a pleading and serious look; Malon was absolutely rigid about that fact.

"This is why I trust you," Link said with a smile, pulling everything back from the serious on a note as to precisely why he was okay with doing all of this, experimenting with Malon and opening up to new experiences, ones that were quite the inversion of everything he was used to. She wanted him to be vulnerable for her, and he would never have done that if he didn't trust that in his vulnerability, she could protect him. Offering himself to her fully, Link released his lover, reaching his hands up toward the open circle in the headboard of their bed with his wrists held together. "I promise to let you know if I"m uncomfortable."

Malon stared in relief and happiness at Link's show of trust and at his eager assuming of the position. It was a show of trust and respect that she had sorely needed to see to soothe her own nerves about the issue, and reaching for the scarf by the side of Link's head, she slowly began to tie a sturdy knot around his wrists and through the headboard, locking him into a position on his back and utterly defenseless against her. Well, not entirely; he packed quite a hard kick, but she could see in his eyes a sense of calm and peace even as he was bound that said he was trusting and comfortable enough to let her proceed.

Once the knot was done in tightly enough even for the hero of time himself to have no hope of escape-Malon knew her knots-Malon pulled herself up and forward, settling back down not upon his stomach once more, but right on his face, pressing her slick mound right up against his lips, letting him taste her excitement and her need. A day's anticipation had left Malon unbearably needy, and with Link surrendering to her and bound, she could no longer hold back any of her desires. She needed it so badly, hornier than she could handle any longer, and the need with which she began to grind immediately against Link's mouth as she sought to drive herself up to the lusty heights she sought was a clear sign of that.

Rolling her hips back and forth, Malon set out to ride her boyfriend's face hard and fast, to open up by exerting her authority and dominance over him by having him be subservient, focusing on her pleasure and her pleasure only. He'd eaten her out many times before, but it had always been on his terms, his hands grabbing at her ass as her hips lifted off of the bed, his face buried lovingly between her legs as he devoured her to release, but those reactions were all spun off from his action, and he controlled the pace. But no longer; Malon sat on his face, holding tightly to the pace of the cunnilingus, and the reactions she made were entirely her own. He couldn't hold her, couldn't tease, and the thighs clamping down on either side of his head ensured he couldn't start licking down her legs and teasing her; she was utterly in control, and Link was left to do as she wanted him to.

Which didn't bother the hero in the least. Link's cock throbbed as he tasted the steady flow of tart, sweet nectar leaking from his girlfriend's folds. She wanted him to lick, and he was determined not to disappoint, lapping at her puffy labia as he stared up at her, the delicious roll of her body and the sway of her breasts as she rode him with finesse and an excitement that was simply infectious. He stared up in reverence at her fit body, the way her lithe frame held a fair amount of muscle too from all of the ranch work; it left her looking gorgeous as she moved needily atop his face. Even if he were not madly in love with Malon and on principle wanted to do his best to get her off, the way she moved, so in control and graceful as she danced atop his tongue, ensured that he would do his absolute best to leave her breathless and ragged, smiling and thinking fondly about how incredible he was at making her feel good.

The tongue lapped at Malon's wet folds, curling and twisting about, working in concert with his lips to work her entrance over. His nose was pressed against the slightly untamed red hairs that topped off her mound, and she couldn't resist the urge to rub her bush against his nose hard as she writhed, excitable and happy in ways that were so utterly delightful. As much as she sought to dominate Link, especially when she reached a hand down to run fingers through his dirty blond hair and seize it tightly to pull his head even more tightly against her pelvis, there was something playful about it rather than cruel. Malon was forceful and rough, but nothing that Link hadn't been through a hundredfold before, and the smile on her face helped anchor everything down, keep it loving and friendly, the consensual indulgence of two people in deep love with one another rather than something twisted, violent, or hateful.

"You're so good at this," she moaned, rolling her head back as she bucked madly against his tongue, loving the way probed her folds, sinking deep as it could go into her and lapping up her core. There was an intimacy to feeling his tongue inside of her, lapping so lovingly at her inner walls as he stared longingly up at the way her body swayed atop him that she adored. To be willing to let him inside of her in any capacity, and for him to kiss her like that, to love and adore her in such a way... It was hard for her to put into words, a simple ranch girl who could never really find ways to explain things so complicated and involved, but she could feel it so deep and abiding within her that she felt she didn't fully have to; that Link could see in her eyes the meaning and that he understood it just as well.

Her body quickened the pace, her motions faster and more needy, more intense, as she rode him as hard and fast as she could manage. The bed began to creak a little, as it was wont to do when Link was deep and fast inside of her on all fours, but this time, it wasn't the powerful hero whose vigorous motions put the poor old bed frame her grandfather had built by hand before he passed through its paces. Her body squirmed as her feverish motions intensified his oral adoration of her body, licking deep and fast, never letting up for anything as he sought to leave her feeling like her seat atop his face was paradise. And he succeeded, drawing the most incredible of moans from his girlfriend's lips as the power rush went right to her head; she was in control, riding high atop the most lovely of sensations, and she wouldn't give it up for anything. Especially when she could see the way Link's hands tightened, fingers clenching and balling into fists as the never-ending trickle of her nectar onto his thirsty lips left him feeling arousal more intense than he could muster. He was utterly in her control, and she could choose whether to reward him for the amazing cunnilingus or leave him to squirm in agony for a while longer.

And she hadn't yet made up her mind about things.

Mostly because as she drew closer to needing to make that decision, her mind grew foggier and more heavy, clouded by the intense throb of lust shooting up her spine that left her throwing all sense and worry to the wind, fucking herself on Link's tongue until that final moment, when everything went completely blank, blinded by a searing white light of utter sensation; there was nothing she could feel but bliss, and her screams confirmed it. Her fingers tugged hard on his hair as her body trembled and as she rode out her orgasm madly atop his face, bucking and grinding until she had run herself ragged, left exhausted and limp as her weight remained heavy atop his face.

She slumped down against the headboard, pressing into his hands as she laid little kisses onto Link's knuckles, which looked almost bone white due to how hard he held his fists. Malon needed to gather her breath, but she felt like there was little hurry in the matter, and that she could linger there a moment longer first, enjoying herself and exerting her continued authority over Link. "That was really good," she purred, looking down and smiling at him before giving his knuckles a few more teasing kisses. "Don't worry, one day you'll be have self-control and be obedient enough that I won't have to tie you back. Although," she added with a happy giggle as long red hair slipped down her shoulder, hanging over her face as she stared down happily at her lover, "I'll probably still do it, just for fun."

Link was more aroused than he'd ever been in his life. Even the most intense and long-lasting of sessions with his head between her legs had never done quite as big a number on him, and he was quickly finding a submissive streak within himself that saw nothing but reverence and adoration in the way Malon had sat on his face and claimed her pleasure. It was certainly tinged with the love and trust that he'd need to have to be willing to give this all to Malon, but it certainly helped put him at ease, leave him wondering if perhaps when she put that strap-on on, he would enjoy himself much more than he thought.

Once Malon was gathered once more, she pulled off of his lips, smiling as she leaned down over him and gave him a deep kiss, even if his mouth was covered in her sticky, sweet quim, and even if his mouth tasted heavily of her pussy. It wasn't that bad a flavour when it was on his lips and his tongue, when there was still a hint of Link's own taste beneath it. "But since you were so good, I'm going to give you a little treat."

Malon began to crawl down his body, kissing along his jawline, only to throw him for a loop when she got to his neck, digging her teeth playfully into the skin and leaving little bite marks all over. Not enough to break the skin, and not even very painful for someone who'd been stabbed, burned, shocked, and slapped by giant invisible ghost hands, but they were not the love nibbles he often peppered her neck with; these left marks, and they made him squirm and buck in frustration from the surprise shooting pain that hit him. These continued along his collarbone, leaving him with a necklace of bite marks that went from shoulder to shoulder. The kisses returned at his chest, her lips paying sweet, adoring attention to his upper body, with all of its lean, firm muscle. "Such a strong man you are," she purred, bright blue eyes staring up at him with something surprisingly lurid and intense. "And a little farm girl has you tied up."

"The little farm girl has a meaner kick than she realizes," Link replied, groaning as she continued to kiss her way down. "And seems to keep pitchforks in every corner of the ranch." The playful banter kept him in high spirits as his cock throbbed with need, pre-cum having leaked down and left his cock rather slick, throbbing in utter, sore need as he remained there, unable to do anything. It was intensely frustrating, as he didn't even know what she was going to do to him once she was down there, but he was rather certain it wasn't going to be a blowjob. Or if it was, perhaps she'd bring him to the edge and then leave him to squirm for her adoring eyes.

At his waist, Malon did indeed drift off to the side, drawing closer to his cock and having no intention of kissing it yet. So instead, she took a trick of out of Link's playbook by going for his thigh instead. Kissing along the clenching muscles she could feel tightened against his inner thigh, she keenly avoided actually kissing his dick, leaving it to throb in agony for her eyes as she went down to his knee. "How does it feel to be on the other end of it?" she teased, dragging her head over to his other thigh only to shock Link by sinking her teeth hard into his flesh again.

Link cried out, trying to push upward, but her hands seized his knees and kept him down quite efficiently. Malon was stronger than she looked, and Link knew she wasn't aware of her full strength, but nobody could spend her formative years doing all the tasks she did-especially when Ingo relegated all of the ranch's hard labour to her-and not end up strong. Strong enough that with the greatly superior ground and position, she was able to keep his legs pinned firmly down onto the bed even as he thrashed upward. "Agonizing," he replied, twisting and pushing his back, down against the pillow underneath his head. "It's so cruel."

"I know it is," she said, smirking as she nibbled her way up his inner thigh, doubling back down her with tongue to 'lick better' all of the bite marks she'd left, before kissing up it once more, and this time, her lips brushed against his balls. His full, incredibly needy balls, which were so ready to spill forward and empty after all of the pleasure Malon had sought for herself; it was surely his turn, right? "Mm, you're so hard," she teased, slowly kissing her way up the sensitive underside of his cock, that little fleshy seam that always proved so incredibly sensitive. "Could it be that you like being mine?" Her tongue lapped at his frenulum, ensuring that instead of responding, he was moaning and tugging his hands against the bindings as his dick throbbed and spurted a little pre. But he couldn't pull himself loose; years of experience tying knots had turned Malon into an expert, and he had no hope of pulling out of that thing.

She purred and giggled mockingly as she pressed her tongue up to the tip and very slowly licked her way down. Link was ensure what she was playing at, but her hands slipped down to seize the backs of his thighs and pull his legs up, shifting his lower body and pointing his cock toward his stomach as she slowly backed down, her tongue keeping one continuous and unbroken line all the way from his head down to his balls and even further still. A little darting from side to left left Link utter uncertain as she continued to lick even once she'd found the bottom of his shaft. She'd never licked him there before, or even touched him aside from a few fumbles in the dark as she felt around for his shaft, but he was quick to discover that the area was a bit more sensitive that he'd expected, but she went even lower than that.

"What are you doing?" he asked, distressed and confused as her tongue slipped between his taught ass cheeks, the firm muscle slithering wetly down still. It was an odd sensation, one that left him very unsure; he and Malon had done anal before, and naturally that was where her strap-on would be going, but even still, there was a feeling of confusion about the sensation that came across him when her tongue first dragged against his hole. With his legs pushed up, she had a perfect view of it, the prime position to lean in and start licking, but the mere thought of it confused him.

But Malon knew exactly what she was doing; she'd overheard some people talking about how sensitive mens' asses were, even if few of them ever seemed to learn that fact, and she decided to test Link's particular sensitivity. After all, the end goal was to fuck him, and apparently some men liked this sort of thing, so she went for it, using the excuse to lick and smear saliva everywhere to maybe get a big of a helpful start to readying him for penetration. Her tongue dragged and flicked against his back entrance, the wrinkled pink hole tightening a little against the attention as she worked him over, staring up past his needy cock to read his expression as he looked down at her with confusion colouring the adoration he'd been showing her all night.

Link hadn't been expecting anything like it, but as she got to work, he had to admit, the strangeness of the sensation wasn't off-putting in enough of a knee-jerk way to keep him from quickly realizing how good it felt, the pleasure that there was to offer in it. Link groaned as a broad stroke of her tongue flat against his pucker sent a sudden jolt of curiosity up his spine that left him very intrigued. "It feels..." He trailed off, losing words and realizing he never had one, that there wasn't an easy way to describe it. Or, if there was, it wasn't one that Link knew, not exactly the most articulate and verbose of people. Even comfortable enough to talk at length with Malon, he hadn't exactly picked up a florid vocabulary as the odd child out with the Kokiri, nor during his years-long magical sleep in the Temple of Time. "Just keep going, please." He drew in a sharp breath as the sensation became a bit heavier and palpable.

Malon smiled, emboldened by his inarticulate approval, and she buried her face into his ass, wiggling her tongue against his clenching entrance as she continued to work it over, adoring the tight hole with each lick. She was glad to see he was getting into it, that he was sensitive enough to enjoy the pleasures of his ass being toyed with, not only in his words, but in the way his needy cock throbbed and twitched delightfully for her eyes; she wanted to try and rim him straight to a messy orgasm all over his stomach, and it seemed a startling possibility as she pushed more eagerly into her task with his approval. Link's fitful writhing was an absolute treat, and she was all too happy to make things even harder on him, to drive him mad in his position of reduced mobility and submission, really let her control over him sink in.

The quick darting of her tongue, the way her face pressed into his taut cheeks as he lapped at the cleft of his ass, left Link squirming, fingernails dug into his palm as her sweet teasing proved more pleasurable than he could have fathomed. It was almost maddening how good it felt, the oddness slipping away as he realized just how receptive his ass was to pleasure, and even though he knew admitting such would guarantee Malon would exploit it for her own dominant gains, he hardly minded. In his position, he was left to squirm as the ranch girl managed to go down on him in a way that let her be in control, and he was as awestruck as he was aroused. Submission seemed better and better with each passing minute, as surrendering control to Malon proved more pleasurable than he could have fathomed, so intense and lurid. He loved losing control, loved letting her have total control of his pleasure as she weighed the balance between reward and indulgence.

When Link came, he couldn't remember a time he'd blown as big a load anywhere other and deep inside of Malon. His cock jerked and twitched as it erupted, and due to the angle of his lower body, the resulting spray of cum ended up all over his stomach, coating his defined abs in thick, sticky strands of white as Malon stared in delight at the way his balls tightened and his dick simply didn't stop throbbing. She had brought him to an efficient release almost exclusively by toying with his ass hole, and she could not have been happier.

"Wow," Link panted, staring at Malon as she drew away and smiled up at him from between his legs. "I didn't expect that at all. That felt amazing." His head rolled back and he stared up at the ceiling, needing a minute to recover, but Malon had other ideas. She grabbed one of the other things she'd placed on the bed in preparation of the night; a corked bottle of oil. She opened it and poured some of its contents out, getting her fingers slick with a healthy, dripping coating of it, and with his legs still up, she pushed a single digit rather impatiently into his ass.

Link cried out in surprise, hips bucking as he felt the slick finger slip into him. This wasn't just a shallow little tease with a tongue, this was a long finger pushing deep into his ass, curling and pressing up against his anal walls in search of his prostate. After such a powerful orgasm, his body was sensitive and utterly unprepared for this, which made him squirm and thrash a little. "My body isn't..." he groaned, but he saw the wicked excitement upon Malon's face; she wasn't going to be shaken from this, it seemed, and soon enough she was trying to wiggle a second finger in, a scissoring motion trying to loosen up and open his ass to ready him further as she smeared the lubricant along his anal walls. "Fuck, Malon."

"Your ass is mine," she said, biting her lip as she stared down at his throbbing dick, giving a hard slap to a toned cheek as she readied him quite aggressively. He'd done the same to her before, and found that she adored it enough to even push back against the fingers, and Link was soon enough doing the same, bucking against the curling little intruders. His every breath heavy breath made the rise and fall of his chest a delight to watch, but sweetest of all was the way his head had rolled back, squirming in fervid, frustrated denial and madness. His body was overly sensitive after his orgasm and she knew it, continuing onward anyway just to drive her mad, and oh how well it worked.

Her other hand reached for the strap-on, pouring some more oil onto the fake cock and then rubbing it in with her other hand, mimicking the sway and motion of a proper handjob as she made sure that what she was sticking into Link's ass was as prepared and lubricated as his ass itself. There wold be no chances taken, no mistakes that would hurt Link; it was the last thing in the world that she wanted, after all. Not only would it put an end to the fun she had in mind, but she felt like pushing Link too far or leading him into something he didn't like on their very first night would be a bit of a betrayal of the trust he was showing her. Once she had it done, she smiled withdrawing the fingers and hearing Link breathe a little whimper of disappointment, as if he had become fully content with being fingered right to orgasm number two.

"I think someone just learned how much he likes having his ass played with," she teased again. "Maybe next time I'm on my knees for you, I'll just slip a little finger back there and blow your mind." But for the moment, there were much more pressing matters to deal with that the future of ass play; she needed to get down to business. She began to quickly slip the harness of the strap-on up her legs, securing it around her hips and angling the interior toy into her pussy; as she fucked, the motion would tug and pull a little on a dildo on the inside to keep her own folds tended to; after all, what good was working overtime for pleasure if she couldn't have any fun herself?

Grabbing hold of his legs again with her still oily fingers, she pushed them even further forward, her hips slowly moving forward to press her fake cock up against his needy holy. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, and though playful, there was a concerned and serious edge to her words that made the tone clear. She wasn't playing around by asking him, she genuinely wanted his permission before she did this. She couldn't dare fuck him without having his express, guaranteed permission that this was what he wanted.

But Link nodded, and not entirely slowly either. The smoldering look of utter madness and adoration upon his face was surprising; he wanted this so badly, and Malon was ready to give it to him. He prepared himself, trying to loosen up as she pushed forward, the solid tip pressing against his entrance and then very gently urging forward, thicker than her fingers had been and needing to be eased gently into him. And Malon was perhaps even more gentle by slowly easing into his ass for the first time than he'd been with her; her pace was steady and she seemed to move by each breath, making sure to give Link enough time to be used to what he'd taken before pushing a little more into him. She was as steady and loving as could be as she kept things loving and calm, but of course there was something to be done, and she worked toward it without pause.

Soon, the toy was as deep as it would go inside of Link, whose cock throbbed madly as he felt something he had never felt before, but it proved to be so much more intense and brilliant than he could have ever hoped. Staring at Malon longingly, he gave her a steady nod, permission to draw back and get down to business, and the farm girl was happy to oblige, drawing her hips back, leaving him feeling hollow and empty after being stretched open to take him, but she was pushing forward once more before he even knew it, leaving a sense of relief to wash over the weary hero as she settled into their pace. A loving, patient pace that wouldn't push Link further than he was ready to be.

"I love you," he panted, staring up at her like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "And I trust you so much, Malon. I want this, so please don't worry about anything except for making us both feel good. I know you'd never hurt me" His verbal surrender may have been redundant, but it was the emotional permission that she needed to hear, and he could already feel her quickening a little, her gentleness a little overcompensatory and melting away a little bit faster as she realized that Link was being honest, and that he could take it. Still, she didn't get too fierce in the beginning, her hips gracefully rolling as she fucked him slow and deep.

Malon's eyes were on his body, on the way her gentle domination and now the way she fucked him seemed to resound across his body. The way muscles tightened, the way his arms pulled against the bindings, the way his head arched back whenever her thrust hit his prostate just right and sent a roll up his spine. They were the encouragement to press onward that she sought, and knowing that he was loving it more and more with each steady push into him, she gave it to him bit more. Her own pleasure was incredible, of course, the way that her toy rocked in and out of her a little as she fucked Link, and it left her dripping all over the harness and her thighs, but the greatest bliss of all was being able to do this with Link; the physical sensation just gave her body the means to cope with what she was feeling.

Link was tough, and eventually Malon was going to end up at the pace she'd always imagined being with him, a quick, fervid fucking of her hero's ass as she assumed control, and that was precisely what she gave him. The hero was twisting and moaning in delight before her eyes as he bucked, biting his lip as the sheathing thrusts into him set his body alight. His cock swayed and bounced from the hard slams into his ass, her hips hitting their mad peak as she thrust deep and fast into him, holding back for nothing as she gave Link everything she had wanted to for oh so long, incredible relieved to see him loving this in ways that ensured that she'd been right to confess her desires to him. In fact, he seemed to find more enjoyment from being fucked than he'd shown in fucking for quite some time; perhaps his submissive streak ran deeper than either of them yet realized, and that this would be a fairly common occurrence from then on.

Reaching down between his legs, Malon grabbed his flopping cock, holding the rigid member tightly as she started to pump, keeping in close time with her thrusts deep into him, and she was treated to the most ragged of shudders from Link, the final piece of the pleasure he'd been missing. His hips started to roll, pushing back and against the cock deep inside of him and then upward to hump the hand clinging desperately around him, the dual pleasures proving to be utterly electric. Malon was in control of him, and he was more than happy to remain submissive to her if it continued to feel this good; and he knew that with some more experience with fucking him, it would only come to feel better.

Their bodies heaved in mad delight, Link holding back for as long as he could, savouring the sensation of being fucked and everything that came with it, but he couldn't keep himself at bay forever. With a heavy moan, he lost his grip, cock spurting upward all over his chest and his thighs, all over Malon's rapidly pumping hand as he thrashed and squirmed about like nothing she had ever seen before; he was a man possessed, so utterly enraptured and taken that she was left to stare in gleeful disbelief at just how intensely he moved. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen from him, and the emotional satisfaction brought her own orgasm crashing down on her, making her hips stutter as she continued to fuck him deep throughout their mutual orgasms.

When their bodies were spent, Malon flopped limply down onto her lover, lips finding his clumsily as they both sucked down each others' recycled air, in dire need of catching their breath and of fresher air, but unwilling to pry away from their kiss. There were too many emotions to process, too many feelings to work through and confess, but in that kiss they found that they could resolve all of them, that they felt the same way and that there was little need for words when they could instead writhe in ecstasy together. But words were inevitable, and after what felt like hours soaking in each others' affection, Malon asked, "How do you feel?"

There was only one proper answer to that question. One thing that Link could say that would make Malon love him forever, and thankfully, it was the truthful answer. With her arms wrapped around him, her toy still sheathed inside of his ass, as vulnerable as he could possibly be, he answered, "Safe."


End file.
